Lanhua
Lanhua calls herself "the wings of desire and contentment." Michel's butterfly-like servant. She can divide into a dozen smaller versions of herself (which really do not look harmful or dangerous; in fact, very cute) to play a tune that makes the listeners dance until they die. She is called Ranfa and Lang Fa in some merchandise, but the English translators for the manga decided to follow the Mandarin Chinese pronunciation of her name. Profile *'Name: ' Lanhua (Lanhua (蘭花) or Ranfa or LangFa) *'Age: ' 18 *'Birthday:' Unknown *'Birthplace:' Mikeru's lair *'Race: ' Demon/Human *'Lives in:' Mikeru's lair (former), possible in Japan *'Image Song:' Hana to Chou no Serenade *'Gender:' Female *'Alaias:' Mikeru's servants *'Enemies:' Mikeru, Mermaid Princesses (possible former) *'Profession: 'Mikeru's servant (former) *'Hobby:' Singing *'Height:' 5'7" *'Star Sign: ' Unknown *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Flower:' Blossoms *'Favorite Type of Guys:' High maintenance guys *'Family:' Mikeru (creator) *'Love Interest:' Mikeru (former) *'Voice Actress:' Megumi Kojima *'First Appearance: ' Pure episode 14 *'Last Appearance:' The End of Despair (episode 88/pure episode 36) *'Best Friends:' Lady Bat and Alala Appearance In her regular form Lanhua has a long ribboned red bow on top of her head and two buns covered with red with bangs and her purple hair flowing down. She wears a red cheongsam dress with a flower on the bottom. In her regular form her eyes are light red-brown colored. Her wings are butterfly-like, and blue, black and purple. In her human form, her hair is the same, except for the accessories, which change. Her eye color modifies to a more brownish color. She is seen wearing a bus attendant styled outfit with a light purple-blue jacket and a gold trim, along with a matching skirt and high heels. She always carries her fan wherever she goes. She is also seen wearing a waitress outfit to carry out the plans she and the others take part in. When she sings, she divides into a dozen cute chibi versions of herself which play instruments as she sings. They act according to her. When they lose power, they disappear and become a butterfly or Lanhua herself. Personality She can be full of her self sometimes, and can be angered easily when made fun of. She claims to be the most beautiful woman in the ocean and believes that the mermaids are ugly, occassionally washing them with sparkling shards of ice from her fan, She is infatuated with herself like Alala and Lady Bat are. She expects more of the mermaids than what the show up to be, as being much more beautiful as worthy opponents of beauty next to her, and having much better singing voices. She also hates bus rides in the human world, as shown in one of the Pure episodes, having old people kissing her, people throwing up on her, and children trying to attack her. She hates to be bossed around so she, Lady Bat, and Alala team up against the Black Beauty Sisters who always try to be in charge. Lanhua wanted to be the best of Mikeru's servants, striving to become his queen and rule along with him. But this changes once she discovers his lie and he absorbs her along with Alala and Lady Bat. They turn against him instead of continuing to serve him. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Lanhua Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Female Villains Category:Demons Category:Original Demons